The pharmacological function and importance of calcium antagonists, or calcium channel blockers, is well known and has been extensively reported in the literature [see; e.g., P. D. Henry, "Comparative Pharmacology of Calcium Antagonists: Nifedipine, Verapamil and Diltiazem", The American Journal of Cardiology, 46, 1047-1058 (1980); K. H. Dangman, et al., "Effects of Nifedipine on Electrical Activity of Cardiac Cells", The American Journal of Cardiology, 46, 1061-1067 (1980); E. Braunwald, "Introduction: Calcium Channel Blockers", The American Journal of Cardiology, 46,1045 (1980); L. D. Hillis, "The New Coronary Vasodilators: Calcium Blockers", J. Card. Med., 5(6), 583 (1980); M. J. Berridge, "Receptors and Calcium Signalling", Trends in Pharmacological Sciences 1, 419 , (1980); W. G. Nayler, et al., "Calcium Antagonists: definition and mode of action", Basic Research in Cardiology, 76, No. 1, 1-15 (1981)].
Aryl substituted pyrimidines are disclosed by K. Folkers, et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. vol. 54, P. 3751 (Sept., 1932) and vol. 55, P 3784 (Sept. 1933)] and Pakistan [J. Sci. Ind. Res., 10(1), 83-85 (1967) and CA, 68, 78231Z].